


Another Typical Day

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Harry Greenwood, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love my chosen family, M/M, maybe this will become a thing?, no clear pov because that's my style baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: The day started as any other day for the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter.





	Another Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> That Harry and Charity kiss made me need to write another Bisexual Harry fic
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know (which is includes the entire world but like five people) Percy Thompson is a character I created in my past Charmed fic

The day started as any other day for the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter. They got up for school and/or work, and whilst doing so they either scrolled through the news on their phones, searching for anything demonic or supernatural, or they scrolled through instagram. All except Harry who was currently making them breakfast. Well, actually, making Mel and Macy breakfast since he didn’t know any vegan options for Maggie, yet. Thankfully, she knew a few, and was able to feed herself.

 

The morning was like any other typical morning for the four of them. They sat around the table, eating and talking about whatever was going on in their lives, work, personal, or supernatural; right up until there was a knock at the door.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, it was too early for another satyr or whatever to come to their home. They could talk about spirits and demons all day long but the morning was not the time for them to come knocking on their door. If they were being honest, any time was too early for demons to come knocking because of how little they wanted them there; but alas, demons gave no fucks and will go wherever and whenever they please. Why didn’t demons have hobbies like everyone else in the supernatural world? Like get a life you fucking wimp.

 

Maybe that was why demons were demons! They are so bored with their pathetic lives that they just do awful things for the adrenaline! It made a lot more sense then demons just being awful because they were demons.

 

Macy got up from the table. “That might be Galvin,” She exclaimed, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Maggie and Mel’s eyes met and they giggled at how adorable Macy’s crush was on Galvin. She really did like him.

 

They vaguely heard Macy’s voice from the front room but they couldn’t hear Galvin’s. Sometimes voices got lost in the house, it was big after all. They heard the sound of Macy’s footsteps coming back towards the kitchen, but it wasn’t as quick as expected. They would’ve guessed that she probably would’ve been hurrying to finish so her and Galvin could walk to work together, but her steps were slow, which instantly drew their attention to the situation at hand. It wasn’t Galvin at the door.

 

They all stood up right as Macy was entering the room. Whatever was happening wasn’t completely awful since Macy seemed completely unbothered. Curious and confused, but not scared. Her eyes were wide but that was because she walked in on her sisters and Whitelighter looking like they were ready to get into a fist fight, not because of the person at the front door. She kinda laughed about it which instantly diffused the tension and worry in the room.

 

“Um, Harry, someone’s here for you,” She said. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and everyone else’s face twisted into the same emotion. Harry had a life outside of them, that wasn’t surprising, but what shocked them was that someone came to their home to find him. Usually when people came it was for one of them, not Harry. After all, he technically didn’t live with them.

 

They turned to Harry who was just as surprised as they were. Quickly, he buttoned his jacket, and walked out of the room, with the three curious Charmed Ones following close behind. He looked over his shoulder at them and gave them The Look.

 

The Look was basically an expression that Harry have gave them whenever they did something that he found ridiculous, and whatever he found ridiculous was usually pretty entertaining for the three of them, so usually they did the exact opposite he wanted. This was another one of those times. He rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to persuade them to leave, and the three of them stayed put to find out who the person was.

 

Harry, ignoring the peep hole in the door completely, wrapped his fingers around the door knob and opened it. He froze in place when he found the distant but familiar face that stood in front of him.

 

The man was about just as tall as Harry, probably a bit bigger in muscle, but Macy, Mel, and Maggie weren’t really the ones to notice that. He had dark, black skin, that practically radiated against the bright yellow shirt that was he was wearing underneath the jacket. He looked like an ordinary guy, but they’ve met plenty of people who’ve looked ordinary but were actually far from it, so his appearance didn’t really mean anything, although it clearly meant something to Harry who hadn’t said anything yet.

 

“Who is he?” Maggie whispered to Mel, thinking that maybe she might’ve recognized him back from when she used to work at the university, but she didn’t.

 

“I don’t know,” She whispered back, hoping that they were quiet enough for Harry not to hear them. She wanted to see who it was, and yes, she was aware that they were invading his space, but she didn’t want to so obvious that they were talking about Harry literally behind his back.

 

“Hey, Harry,” The guy said, a bright smile spreading across his lips, and Mel knew that kind of expression from anywhere. She didn’t know who or what this guy was to Harry, but it was clear that their Whitelighter meant a great deal to this man. Now more than ever she wished she could see Harry’s face, and see if he cared just as much as this man did.

 

“Holy shit.” She winced as she realized the words had come out of her mouth instead of remaining in her head.

 

“What?” Maggie and Macy said in sync.

 

Before Mel could do anything, Harry spoke. “Percy.”

 

“Um,” Macy cleared her throat, getting Harry to look over at them. “Who’s this?” She asked.

 

Harry turned around, putting his back to Percy. Mel could see his face now, and an unexpected wave of relief washed over her as she noticed that Harry cared about him. Percy was the furthest thing from an enemy, wasn’t he? He was a friend. Probably even more than that.

 

“This is Percy,” Harry said, his clenched hand gesturing towards him. He swallowed, clearly nervous. “My ex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want another chapter? Let me know and maybe I'll write another one.


End file.
